


The Sound Of Silence

by rant_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: After Mary died speaking didn't seem that important, until it was. But it wasn't the last time Dean lost his voice.





	The Sound Of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Please no John bashing. Thanks.

The first time Dean stopped talking, he was four. Lasted two months, until the day Dad couldn’t get Sammy to stop crying. Dean broke his silence to soothe his baby brother. Sang him to sleep.

The second was when he started kindergarten. He’d never seen so many kids all at once. That’s when he met Sally. She never made him talk. Sally liked to talk. She told him things. She told him everything. She’d read his book out loud. Draw on his paper. His hand. Make him laugh. 

Dad sent her away though.

Turned out she was some dead kid.

-

“What’s the matter, kiddo?” 

"You killed my friend."

"Dean. She was a ghost. You can't be friends with a ghost, son. She would have hurt you, or someone else eventually. I had to put her to rest."

Tears ran down Dean's cheeks, because Sally was a good ghost, and he knew she would never have hurt him. And he wanted to yell it at his Dad, but he didn't want John yelling at him. Dean dropped his father’s gaze, he wasn’t going to look at him anymore.

"Go play with your brother."

Dean stamped his feet as he stormed off.


End file.
